Changelings
"Changelings" is the ninth episode of Season Six of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by David H. Goodman & Brian Ridings, and directed by Mairzee Almas. It is the one-hundredth and twentieth episode of the series overall, and premiered on November 27, 2016. Synopsis In a Fairy Tale Land flashback, Rumple collects Jack and Jill's son as bait to lure a powerful being to him. Back in Storybrooke, Gold tells the Evil Queen that she must kill Zelena, and the EQ makes a decision that will change her relationship with her sister forever. When Belle discovers Gold’s plans for their son, she convinces Hook and Emma to help her steal squid ink that can immobilize him, and, as a result, Belle is left to make a sacrifice that will affect the lives of everyone in Storybrooke. Meanwhile, Jasmine finds a genie-less lamp that she hopes to use to save Agrabah, and Aladdin finds a way to be her hero.http://www.disneyabcpress.com/abc/pressrelease/changelings-1127/ Recap Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills/Evil Queen (Serum) *Josh Dallas (Credit only) *Emilie de Ravin as Belle/Belle French *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as Zelena *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Deniz Akdeniz as Aladdin *Karen David as Jasmine *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Giles Matthey as Son *Jaime Murray as Black Fairy *Keegan Connor Tracy as Blue Fairy/Mother Superior Co-Starring *Tammy Gillis as Jill/Peasant Wife *Nick Hunnings as Jack/Peasant *Jacky Lai as Novice Fairy/Young Nun *Edwina Shuster as Aged Nun Uncredited *Unknown as Floyd *Unknown baby as Robin *Unknown baby as Jack and Jill's Son *Unknown baby as Gideon Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The title card features the Dream World's swingset. *The title of this episode was revealed by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on September 28, 2016.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/781352698910126080 *Jaime Murray is misspelled as "Jamie", instead of "Jaime" in the press release. *The establishing shot of the Dark Castle is stock footage from Belle's Dream World in "The Savior.File:601OtherWayAround.png File:609DarkCastle.png *In Belle's dream, she mentions Hildrew as the author of the book Manual on Defeating the Dark One. This is a reference to Geofrey Hildrew,https://twitter.com/GeofreyHildrew/status/802971039747559425 one of the editors on the show, who also directed the episode "The Bear King". **Belle also mentions a book called Treatise on the Metaphysics of Magic by "Goldman", a reference to Mark Goldman, also an editor on the show, and the one who provided the voice of Sven. **Another book mentioned in the dream is The White Sorcerer's Way by "Talbot", a reference to Joe Talbot Hall, another editor on the show. *The episode script contains a segment where Emma asks, "You sure about that?", and Belle answers, "He still loves me."https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/802581406077464576 This segment is not in the final episode. *In the episode script, Belle describes Fairy language as ancient, and says that almost no one knows it. She also says that her mother taught her some when she was young.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/802229987264839681 *Granny serves Belle a cup of chamomile tea that "soothes the soul", and Hook comments on how it helps calm the nerves. Unbeknownst to Granny, however, the tea has been dosed with aging powder that accelerates Belle's pregnancy and causes her to go into labor. Chamomile, an old medical herb, can actually be used to reduce stress, and has been stated to have a soothing and calming effect.http://www.realnatural.org/chamomile-relaxes-fights-anxiety-and-depression/ However, the consumption of too much chamomile can lead to a miscarriage, or a premature birth.http://www.beingtheparent.com/is-it-safe-to-drink-chamomile-tea-during-pregnancy/ *Nick Hunnings, who portrays Jack, also portrays the Prison Guard in "The Cricket Game". |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Storybrooke events take place after "I'll Be Your Mirror" and before "Wish You Were Here". *The Enchanted Forest events take place some time after "Lacey", and before Belle is banished from Rumplestiltskin's castle in "Skin Deep". *The Dream World events take place after "The Savior". Episode Connections *The power station where Mr. Gold takes the nun prisoner,File:609IsntItObvious.png is the same location where Mary Margaret struggles to turn the power back on during the town-wide black-out in "White Out".File:402Yes!.png *Rumplestiltskin's other dealings with babies were explored in "The Price of Gold", "The Shepherd", "The Miller's Daughter" and "Devil's Due". *Belle first encountered her son in the Dream World in "The Savior". *Emma talks about how she used magic to speed up Zelena's pregnancy, which occurred in "Birth". The same thing ultimately happens to Belle, after drinking some tea tainted by the Evil Queen. *Regina says that the Evil Queen has a hole in her heart that she is desperate to fill. In "Save Henry", Rumplestiltskin stated that Regina's real counterpart had a hole in her heart as a result of casting the Dark Curse, a hole that she would one day need to fill. Maleficent made a similar comment to Regina's real counterpart in "The Thing You Love Most", where she said that enacting the curse would leave an emptiness inside her; a void she would never be able to fill. *Mary Margaret talks about how her father found a Genie Lamp once, an event that took place in "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree". *Belle talks about how her mother read Her Handsome Hero, something that was previously mentioned in "Family Business" and "Her Handsome Hero". *Belle tries to escape from Mr. Gold by hiding inside the library elevator, the same trick that she used to escape from Hook in "The Outsider". Unfortunately, it doesn't work this time. *Mr. Gold says to Belle that he's a difficult man to love. He said the same thing to Emma in "Skin Deep". *Mr. Gold also says to Belle that he's a man no one can ever love, something that he also told her in "Skin Deep", where he stated that "no one could ever love him". *The Black Fairy was first referenced in "Going Home". *Rumplestiltskin threatens to use the Dark One's Dagger on the Black Fairy unless she co-operates. He threatened to do the same to August in "The Return". *Mr. Gold expresses his dislike of fairies, something that was first alluded to in "Dreamy", and further elaborated on in "Fall". *Regina blames Zelena for Robin Hood's death, an event that took place in "Last Rites". *The Evil Queen talks about how Zelena killed Mr. Gold's first son, an event that took place in "Quiet Minds". *When Mr. Gold finds out what the Evil Queen did to Belle, he uses his walking stick to smash items in his shop in a fit of rage, just like he did in "We Are Both", when he discovered that the town line would stop him from leaving Storybrooke. |-|Cultural References= Biblical *A headstone shaped like a Celtic cross can be seen in Belle's Dream World Another headstone is shaped like a regular cross.File:609SwingMommy.png Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features the Beauty and the Beast from the Beauty and the Beast fairytale, as the Beast is also Rumplestiltskin from the Rumplestiltskin fairytale, the Blue Fairy from The Adventures of Pinocchio, Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story, the Evil Queen from the Snow White fairytale, Aladdin and the Princess from the One Thousand and One Nights story, the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz story, and Morpheus from Greek Mythology. *Jack and Jill from the nursery rhyme of the same name also appear. *The episode's name "Changelings" is a reference to the myth of fairies abducting children and replacing them with "changelings" or "faerie-babies". The Blue Fairy also mentions that the Black Fairy steals children. Popular Culture *On the library shelf where Belle finds the Manual on Defeating the Dark One in her dream, there is a a bound volume of Scots Law Times from 1927.File:609WhiteSorcerersWay.png Scots Law Times is a Scottish law report service containing coverage from every Scottish court, a service which dates back as far as 1893.http://www.sweetandmaxwell.co.uk/wgreen/scots-law-times.htm **Also sitting on the shelf is an old volume of The New Teachers' and Pupils' Cyclopaedia. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The essay written by one of Mary Margaret's students is about "the best invention of all time". It reads:File:609AtTheseGrades.png For me, the best invention in the world that was ever invented is the swimming pool! Swimming pools are the best inventions cuz you can dive from high places, and there is a lifeguard obscured obscured as if illegible/obscured *Belle's library book says:File:609RecognizeSquidInk.png Spelle for the Removal of Errant Hairs on Any Parte of the body. Stand ye in front of a large looking glass. Looke fulle at the part of your body whereabouts the folicles sic are to be diminished. Thereafter fashion a concoction of clove spice, macerated rose-hips and milk whey. Mix the ingredients together full well and apply to the glass that reflects the portion of the body to be acted on. Say the incantation follicles be damned, get thee gone by wave of my hand. illegible wave your right hand in a obscured a front of thine likeness obscured pasted into a pannie''obscured'' This mixtur''obscured'' when the moon''obscured'' *The swordFile:609Yeah.png Emma and Hook find has the same design as the swords used by the Knights of the Round Table in Season Five, albeit without the red jewel in the handle.File:501KayPulls.png File:502FirstTimeIStoodThere.png File:503NoMineIs.png File:503IDubTheeSirDavid.png *According to Giles Matthey, he and Emilie de Ravin both played on the swingset between set ups.https://twitter.com/gilesmatthey/status/803361263338291201 Set Dressing *When Mr. Gold enters the convent, there is a glass-stained window in the hallway behind him.File:609GoldEntersConvent.png It is the same window that was added to the landing outside the entrance to the Blanchard Loft in "Broken".File:201ANewHome.png Costume Notes *The dress worn by the Evil Queen at the power stationFile:609AboutToThrowDust.png is the same dress that Regina conjured up when under the influence of the Spell of Shattered Sight in "Shattered Sight",File:410DeserveToDie.png and when selecting a dress for the ball in Camelot in "The Price".File:502TheWrongDress.png Regina's real counterpart wore the same dress when giving the Count of Monte Cristo the Agrabahn Viper venom in "A Bitter Draught"File:602DeadKnight.png File:602AndHerPrince.png and in Regina's dream in "Poor Unfortunate Soul".File:415GetAwayFromHim.png *When the Evil Queen attacks Zelena, she is wearingFile:609EvilDoesSpeakWicked.png File:609No.png the same outfit that Regina's real counterpart wore during battle in "The Cricket Game".File:210DefeatThem.png File:210SnowWhiteNow.png International Titles Videos 6x09 - Changelings - Promo 6x09 - Changelings - Sneak Peek 1 6x09 - Changelings - Sneak Peek 2 References }} ---- nl:Changelings